Who Killed Kagome?
by Midnight Sesshy
Summary: The Great Higurashi Kingdom and The Great Tetsusaiga Kingdom were finally putting their bloody past behind them and starting anew. How is it that on the day of the final act of compromise, the princess, Kagome is found up dead? We follow the trail of all these culprits and find out: Who Killed Kagome? [[Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha or any of its characters!]]
1. A Word of Advice

**A/N Red: ****Hey, everyone! I bet you didn't see this coming, did you? So this is a new story that Kita, and I came up with. Planning is still going on, but we know the most of what is to come. I hope you all blah blah blah, finish later...**

**A/N Kita: Since she didn't finish that…Hello our dear readers! This story is a murder mystery, which I hope is as mysterious for you guys to read as we intend it to be! The setting is medieval times so some of our characters will be a bit different and things are unexpected (the point of a murder mystery) but we hope you enjoy this and review for it please! Feedback is important for us to continue writing!**

**Don't worry readers of When You Least Expect It; we will still be updating that! :D**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 1:**

**A Word of Advice**

* * *

"Kagome, I will do it don't be so rash. Think about this." InuYasha was standing at her door practically begging her, something he never did.

"Fine InuYasha. You have a week, one whole week. If not, then I will do it. And I honestly do not think that will be a good outcome for you." Kagome closed the door and heard him run away.

She sighed, this whole thing was getting complicated to say the least and she was sure someone would find out sooner or later. One would usually hope later rather than sooner but it's hard enough being royalty, now add a secret to that and you'd have people buzzing for ages.

"Lady Kagome?" Sango peeked her head in, "Are you alright?"

"Yes Sango, thank you for checking up on me. Come in, close the door."

Sango stepped in and closed the door behind her, "Good because I do hate calling you 'Lady Kagome', I mean how pretentious can you get Kags?" She smiled.

Kagome laughed, "Only you would complain about having to speak properly. You know other palaces would have you put in the dungeon for losing your cool, we just hide you when company comes around, like an evil little pet!" Kagome kept laughing.

"I am no one's pet _milady_, I am simply not one to be bossed around! I mean I can take orders but getting you a glass of water that is just across the room because you do not fancy getting up and getting it yourself? Forget that!" Sango crossed her arms and smiled at Kagome, "Besides, how would you live without me?"

Kagome shook her head, "No truer words have been spoken!"

"Well, I'm off, you know how your brother gets whenever the laundry is just _left _in his room, not that I left it there on purpose or anything…I just 'forgot'. We are all human." Sango smirked evilly.

"You do love torturing my brother, but I will allow it, he does not seem to mind feeling up your rear either" Kagome retorted.

"If he does that one more time! I swear, I do not care if I am a servant; he will find himself missing a limb or two!" Sango's arms dropped to her side and her hands formed fists. She walked towards the door, "Goodbye _Lady Kagome_!" She said sarcastically then left the room.

Kagome waited a few minutes then walked out of her room. She was walking down one of the endless hallways and whenever she passed servants, she heard them whispering behind her. Kagome knew the risk she was taking and she knew that most of the servants have some idea of what was going on. It did not concern her; she knew they could not do anything.

"Instead of gossiping about something that is not of one's business, you should be focusing on your duties and completing them to the best of your abilities." She heard a voice behind her say, she knew who it was. She turned around and smiled, doing a curtsy.

"Hello Kaede, how are you doing this morning?"

"Tired and old milady. How are you?" Kaede smiled back.

"Great! I'm completely energized and ready for whatever the day may bring. I am really excited about the compromise ball, it has been too long that the palaces have been at war."

Kaede nodded, "Yes, I suppose it has. However, with the gossip going around these days, one should be careful of their actions…it may bring a war to the most critical point."

Kagome's smile fell, "What do you mean by that?"

"I am simply protecting you my child, simply telling you that actions do not go by unnoticed. Well, I must go meet with your parents now, you have a wonderful day milady." Kaede turned and walked away without a glance back.

She frowned slightly in wonderment at everything that Kaede had just told her. Kagome figured she must know about what's been going on, but why is it her fault that she fell in love with someone who just happened to married. She told him it wasn't right, and that they shouldn't pursue the attraction they had for each other. However, it happened anyway, and when they first kissed...Kagome could not tell herself to pull away. All she'd wanted was to be held by him, to kiss him, and hear him say he loved her.

Kagome hadn't even known InuYasha was married for quite some time. She'd met him almost a year, and a half ago at a boating event. He'd been rude, unbearbly annoying, and the most immature man she'd ever met. However, he'd also been funny, 'sweet' (in his own way), and outspoken in the way you'd see someone that can't be silent about what they believe in. At first, she'd avoided him, but they seemed to keep running into each other. Every single day of that event; all seven days, and mainly at night, when everything was calming down.

On the last day, Kagome had long stopped avoiding him, and had actually started searching for him. Kagome smiled as she remembered that day more than she could remember her birthdays, or Christmas.

_The sky was painted a variety of cool and warm colors. Red, yellow, orange, gray, and even purple spread across the sky as the sun set. Kagome would usually stop to gaze up, and admire the beauty God brought to the sky everyday. However, something, someone, else was on her mind. _

_"Where is he?" she asked, muttering under her breath._

_Kagome continued past all the docks, but stopped when she came to the stone path that led into the woods. The exit of the Higurashi kingdom. It led to a long dirt path that eventually entered into another kingdom. This particular road led to the Tetsusaiga Kingdom, which was where InuYasha was from. She took in a breath, and started down the path. As soon as her heels touched the stone, a hand grabbed her elbow, and Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. She whirled around, and looked up to see a man who she at first didn't think she knew. He had long, jet-black hair that was tied back by a black ribbon, and piercing cold hazel eyes. For a second, she thought it was InuYasha, but this man was at least three or four inches taller. His skin was also much paler, and InuYasha's eyes could never hold such coldness. Seeing the golden pin on the collar of his jacket, she let out a sigh of relief. Kagome knew who this was. _

_She expected him to say something, but he just stood there...looking at her. _

_"_Okay...this isn't awkward at all_." she thought sarcastically. _

_Kagome laughed nervously, then finally just spoke, _

_"You scared me. Aren't you InuYasha's older brother? The...General, right?"_

_"Half brother." he replied. _

_Kagome raised an eyebrow, but nodded, "Right...sorry. General...Sesshomaru Takahashi?"_

_"Yes." he said. "I apologize for scaring you, but it is my job to prevent idiotic women from going into dark places where anything can grab them." he said._

_She looked at him as if he'd grown another head. When he said, 'I apologize', it sounded more like, 'You dumb wench, why...', and when he said 'idiotic women' she knew that was exactly what he was calling her. _

_"I was-"_

_"Looking for my brother." he finished impatiently, clearly wanting to end their conversation. "I know He isn't waiting for you in a _dark forest_." _

_"Okay, I get it." she crossed her arms. "Thanks...I think."_

_Kagome walked past him, and back to the dwindling crowd. She looked around, and sighed, _

_"Maybe I should just head back to-"_

_"Looking for me?" Came a deep voice. _

_Kagome jumped once again, and shivered when a breath tickled her ear. She spun around to see the grinning face of InuYasha. Kagome hit his shoulder, and he laughed,_

_"I'm sorry. Jeez."_

_"I already got scared once by your creepy brother. I don't need any more scares tonight." she retorted. _

_InuYasha held his hands upright, "Okay. I get it. And Sesshomaru scares everyone. Even if he _doesn't_ sneak up on you."_

_"I guess that's not surprising." she said, then asked. "Where were you?" _

_Kagome already felt so much better in his presence. Just like his brother, he had long, back length jet black hair (being more of an unruly person, his was not tied back), and bright, hazel eyes. He was a lot tanner than Sesshomaru and that puzzled her seeing as Sesshomaru was more likely to be out in the sun more than InuYasha, who isn't a general of the military. InuYasha was the youngest, and last born child of the Takahashi's. A prince like his brother, but with no real occupation other than helping his father run their kingdom. _

_"Sorry I'm late." he said, smiling down at her with soft eyes. "I had some _business_ to take care of. Come on." _

_Kagome followed him further down the banks, and soon they were walking across a bridge. _

_"InuYasha, wait-" _

_He led her to the side of the bridge where the grass tickled her ankle, and a stream that flowed beneath the bridge was a couple feet away. Kagome blinked, then looked up at him, _

_"Why are we here?"_

_InuYasha plopped down, sitting on the soft grass, and leaning back against the stone bridge, then pat a spot beside him,_

_"Privacy. Come on, sit down." _

_Kagome folded her dress beneath her as she sat beside him on the ground. She looked at him once she was comfortable,_

_"Privacy for what? We've never required privacy before."_

_"Because there's something I want to tell you." he said with a roll of his eyes, then looking at her. "Why are you asking so many questions today?" _

_"I was just wondering." she said with a smile. "So what did you need to tell me." _

_ InuYasha was silent for a moment. He picked at the grass, tearing the strands apart then tossing them into the stream to watch them float away. Finally, he opened his mouth, and asked,_

_"Is it strange for a person to fall for someone in only a week?" _

_Kagome looked at him confused. Was he in love with someone? Kagome looked down at the ground. She felt a bit sad at that fact. Kagome took in a breath before replying,_

_"I was always told you can't help who you fall in love with, or when. When it happens, it happens, and there's nothing you can do about it but hope that person ends up loving you in return." _

_"I'm glad you don't think it's too fast then." he said softly, studying her face._

_She gave a shrug, "Why would my opinion matter? Shouldn't you be asking her this in hopes she asks you who you love, then you just telling her?" _

_InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her, "What?" _

_"Maybe I should go home, InuYasha." she mumbled, about to get up, but he took her wrist and she frowned at him._

_InuYasha looked at her dumbfounded, "Why are you upset?"_

_"Because you're talking to me about some other woman you're in love with!" she retorted without really thinking, and when she _did _realize it, she gasped, then turned red. "I-I'm sorry."_

_"You're such an idiot." he said, beginning to laugh._

_Kagome turned even redder, "Why are you laughing!? It isn't funny!"_

_She covered her face in embarrassment. When he was done laughing, InuYasha took her wrist lightly and made her show him her face,_

_"Kagome, why do you think I've come to see you everyday?" he asked. "Why do you think I do things like this?"_

_Kagome replied, "Well, all we've done is talk, so I'm not sure what you're implying."_

_"No, stupid, I mean go out of my way to do something you'd like. Like taking you out on the water yesterday. I hate boats. I told you that the first time we met." he said. _

_She glared at him, "I'm not stupid, and it's not my fault you don't make your feelings as clear as they could be. Like, say, just coming right out with it rather than beating around the bush."_

_"Fine." he said, giving her another one of his soft smiles. "Allow me to make it crystal clear to you."_

_Kagome's eyes widened when he leaned toward her. Her heart began to pound in her chest as he came closer and closer. Soon, his lips were pressed firmly against hers, and he guided her by moving his lips against hers. His lips were warm and inviting. Kagome felt herself relax, then lean up into the kiss. She brought her arms up his chest, and wrapped them around his neck. InuYasha brought his hand to her waist, moving closer to her, and deepening the kiss. Kagome had never been kissed before. She'd never felt this way about a man before, and she never wanted any of this to end. Kagome wanted to remain in his arms for as long as she could, and she had._

_The rest of that night. _

"Kagome! KAGOME!"

Kagome blinked, and focused on the face before her. She furrowed her eyebrows,

"What?"

It was her brother. Miroku. He had an amused look on his face,

"You're blood red, Kags. What's going on in that mind of yours? Another _lustful _night with InuYasha?"

"Wha-NO!" she exclaimed, getting looks from some maids that were passing by. "See? Look what you did. Now there's going to be even more gossip."

"Well, you brought that on yourself, sis." he said, patting her shoulder sympathetically.

Kagome swatted his hands away, "Says the guy who sleeps with any remotely attractive girl that looks his way."

Miroku just grinned, and rocked on the heels of his shoes. "Well, _used to_, you have not seen me doing it lately, right?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Only because you are absolutely fixated on getting one of my best friends to add to your list of** whores**."

Miroku gasped, "Kagome! Are you insinuating that your best friend is a whore? That's also not a very lady-like word to be coming out of your mouth, my dearest sister. You should watch who's around when you say such things."

Miroku looked over to his right and one of the servants was walking towards them. He had long, messy, jet-black hair and eyes such a deep brown that, at a certain light, they seemed red.

"I am sure he didn't hear a thing, he was too far away. Stop trying to make me paranoid."

Kagome looked over, and Naraku was looking down as he slammed into Miroku.

"Hey! Watch where you are walking Naraku!" Miroku exclaimed as he tried to regain his balance.

Naraku looked back and up at Miroku and Kagome. "My deepest apologies your majesties. One of my family members are ill today and I have had to do their duties along with my own."

Kagome shivered, something about him always made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. Her father had insisted, nonetheless, that Naraku was harmless. "It isn't of import. Continue on."

Miroku didn't even respond.

"Thank you. And my apologies once again." Naraku turned around and continued on his path, looking down and muttering, "You ungrateful, little, pompous kids."

"Well, either way. How has that InuYasha thing gone? You are aware that in this case you are the dirty mistress and that once mother and father find out about this, well, your disowning may be completely assured." Miroku continued, as if their conversation had been uninterrupted.

"And you sound so completely heartbroken about this Miroku. All of the Higurashi Kingdom left to you, all the money, all the prestige, all the—"

"Ladies." Miroku interrupted with a smug look.

"Yes. That is the façade you put on for everyone. But I know your true face Miroku, and don't you forget that." Kagome turned to walk away, a victorious smirk on her face as she saw Miroku pale.

"Remember, you said not a word!" He half whispered to her as she walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Remember to review please! It lets us know if we should continue!**

**On a side note, our profile now has links to our personal account on fanfiction and our united accounts on Tumblr, Twitter, YouTube, and DeviantArt. On DeviantArt, we are looking for someone who is talented in the skill of drawing that would be interested in becoming our fanfiction artist! Details will be provided if you message us, but please look at our links and enjoy!  
**

**~ Red & Kita!**


	2. The Murder

** A/N: Hello my dear readers! We took a long time to update and the reasons why that is will be posted in the A/N of When You Least Expect It. However, we may just DISCONTINUE THIS STORY since people decide to read it and not review it. It is extremely important for people to review this one since it is new to us and we are working in unfamiliar territory. But thank you to the two reviewers that did give us something to go on to say you even liked it. Now! Done with the potential bad news, on with the story!**

**~ Red & Kita  
**

**Chapter Two: The Murder**

* * *

The feast had begun and everything was set. All the servants were in the kitchen, the guests in the living room with refreshments set and everyone was eagerly awaiting the arrival of the King and Queen of both the Higurashi Kingdom and the Tetsusaiga Kingdom. Kagome had been in the kitchen with Sango almost all day, not actually helping but hiding. Hiding from InuYasha to be exact. Well, more like hiding from InuYasha and his _wife_. It was time for everyone to go set the table, the Kings and Queens would be arriving shortly and there was no time to waste. The Kings and Queens arrived and greeted each other with friendly gestures. This was it, time for peace.

"Kagome, you have to be out there! You cannot just miss the party of reconciliation of the two kingdoms. It is for your future!" Sango urged, trying to get her out of the kitchen.

"I cannot go in there, Sango. I cannot face InuYasha's wife. I cannot face everyone who knows. Today is just not the day for me to face anyone. I am ill. That is what you will tell everyone, okay?" Kagome turned and walked up the stairs to her room without waiting for a response from Sango.

Sango sighed, "Alright, so now I have to inform everyone and face everyone. Life as a servant is not a pleasant one." She held her head high and walked out into the dinning room where everyone was quietly sitting, waiting for Princess Kagome to arrive. Sango took a deep breath and went over to King Higurashi.

"Pardon me sir," she exclaimed while doing a curtsy, "But Princess Kagome is ill today and said she was not-"

Right at that moment, an ear-piercing screaming was heard throughout the entire room. Sango was the first to leave into the kitchen; no thought of how rude it was to turn her back to the king in the middle of her sentence.

She ran to the stairs but did not have to go up them. For at the base of the stairs lay the person she least wanted to see. Princess Kagome.

The people immediately behind her were the Princes: InuYasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. InuYasha had a shocked expression but did not rush to her. Miroku seemed as if he could not look. And Sesshomaru simply pulled her further away from the scene, no emotion apparent on his face.

**An Hour Later**

Kagome's body had been covered up with a sheet, and taken away. Sesshomaru had done a quick analysis of her body, and had concluded that what had happened to her had not happened when she had been left alone. Someone had poisoned her long before while she had been in the kitchen.

Shortly after, he called on some of the knights to help him situate everyone in the room. People were scattered about the room, forced to focus here and there; every possible exit had been secured so that no one dared to escape. Nor did anyone dare to speak, or look at each other. Not because of the coldness that Kagome's death had suddenly brought to the room, but because Sesshomaru had commanded it. He and other knights had begun taking servants first. Each maid and butler interrogated for quite some time before someone else was called in.

It was going to be a very long night, but the fact that they all would be stuck there was the last thing on their minds. Who killed Kagome? Who would dare murder the Princess of one of the most powerful kingdoms?

Hysterical crying could be heard from one of the rooms, and it was coming from none other than Kagome's mother. Sango sat near the door, wide eyed, and pale. She felt like she'd lose everything she'd eaten that day. How could she of not noticed anything? Who'd handed Kagome her drink? Which drink had it been? Sango should have been the only one to fix and hand her her drink. How could she of been so stupid!? She rested her forehead on her knees, and clenched at her hair as tears began to blur her vision.

Sango jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see none other than Miroku. Sango studied his pale face. She took his hand, squeezing it tight,

"I...I am so sorry. I should not of left her alone. I should have insisted she come down-"

"Sango," he gave the smallest smile she'd ever seen on his face before, "do not. You heard what Sesshomaru said. It did not happen when she went up. Even then, you still could not have known someone had planned to m.."

Tears appeared in his eyes, and that's when she could no longer hold it in. Sango burst into tears. She leaned over, and wrapped her arms around him,

"I am so sorry. I am so sorry."

Miroku sighed, closing his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Sango, holding her close to him. Tears began to slide down his own face. His little sister was gone. Miroku hadn't been there to protect her, and now she was gone.

Meanwhile, InuYasha was standing in a nearby corner. His eyes were downcast, but wide in an almost psychotic way. Kikyo stood near him. She'd tried many times to catch his gaze but he'd just ignored her. Kikyo knew of what had been happening between her husband, and Kagome but she had only thought it to be out of lust. Not anything else. She couldn't hide the frown that came to her face.

"She cannot be dead. Everyone loved her...she cannot be..." InuYasha muttered to himself.

Kikyo sighed softly. He'd been mumbling the exact same thing over and over for the past hour. Finally, she took his chin, and made him look up at her. Kikyo looked him in the eye, and hissed softly,

"She is dead, InuYasha."

InuYasha's eyes, if even possible, widened even more. A couple of people glanced at the two before whispering to each other. Sesshomaru came from one of the rooms where he'd been interrogating one of the servants, and saw what was happening between InuYasha and Kikyo. From how pathetic his brother looked, Sesshomaru knew he could not have done it, but he could not easily put it aside. However, Kikyo...

...had she known of their affair?

* * *

**A/N: Please review! ^.^  
**


	3. Interrogations

**A/N: So here we are again with another chapter even though we still didn't get reviews from people who are constantly reading. But, this chapter may just be the last if we don't get reviews…mostly because Red gets disappointed and then I (Kita) have to harass her endlessly to update it! So, here we go! Remember to review ^.^**

**Chapter Three:**

**Interrogations**

* * *

InuYasha's eyes, if even possible, widened even more. A couple of people glanced at the two before whispering to each other. Sesshomaru came from one of the rooms where he'd been interrogating one of the servants, and saw what was happening between InuYasha and Kikyo. From how pathetic his brother looked, Sesshomaru knew he could not have done it, but he could not easily put it aside. However, Kikyo...

...had she known of their affair?

"I am telling you, I do not know anything about this! Yes, I knew about the affair but that does not mean I am going to immediately overact and murder a princess. I am not insane."

Kikyo was getting tired of Sesshomaru questioning her, even worse, she could not read to see if he believed her or not. "Instead of questioning me, maybe you should be questioning everyone out there with better reasons to kill her!"

Sesshomaru looked at her, "What better motive would anyone require than a crime of passion? She was keeping the one you love from loving you. What could possibly be a bigger motive?" It was his job to squeeze every ounce of information from her, even if right now she was the main suspect.

"How about the fact that the servant Naraku absolutely loathes anything that is royalty, especially The Princess. And even my own husband, your brother, had sufficient reason. Yes, they were in love or whatever you may call it, but the latest gossip was that she was going to tell me herself if he did not. He may not have loved me as much as it is rumored he loved her but if you want to talk about crimes of passion – run it by him first!" She stood up, she had enough accusations for the day; she walked out the door and did not look back.

Sesshomaru sighed, how was he supposed to call his brother in to question him without it being suspicious if he is not guilty. He walked out, "InuYasha Takahashi. Into my office." He walked in and waited.

InuYasha looked at Kikyo, who looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She bowed her head and walked past him.

InuYasha walked towards the room where Sesshomaru was interrogating people.

'_How could he think I did it. She was my life…she was everything to me…he knew that. And now she is—_' InuYasha cut off his thoughts. Now was not the time to get emotional…or maybe that is what he should be.

"Take a seat." Sesshomaru pointed towards the chair.

InuYasha pulled the chair out and sat down, "Listen, Sesshomaru—I did not do—"

"Kagome threatened to tell Kikyo about your affair…is that why you did it?" Sesshomaru's face was stoic, as usual.

InuYasha's jaw dropped, "Me? Sesshomaru…you really think I did it?! Out of all the possible suspects you pick me?! I loved her Sesshomaru! More than life, I did not care if she was going to go to Kikyo about our affair, I would have preferred if she did not but I would not have killed her over it!" He slammed his fists down on the table, "I will be damned if I am blamed for this! She had issues with her brother, they did not get along and he had more of a chance than any of us! I barely even saw her today. This just is not right." He brought his hands up to his face and covered his eyes, his shoulders slightly shaking, "I did not do it. I did not do it." He whispered it so low that it could have been missed.

"InuYasha, did she not threaten to go to your wife about the affair? Did you not feel scared about the scandal this would cause? Did you not manage to silence her – permanently?" Sesshomaru further questioned.

"No." InuYasha shook his head while still covering his face, "No. No. No. No."

"InuYasha, compose yourself. Tell me more about her brother."

InuYasha realized what Sesshomaru was attempting to do. He did not really believe that InuYasha could have done something like that; at least that is what InuYasha was hoping. He hoped a lot of things these days, but not a lot of good was coming out of it. He hoped his wife did not find out, he hoped to not hurt Kikyo, he hoped Kagome would understand. He hoped and hoped but nothing was going his way.

InuYasha sighed, glancing up at his brother before letting his eyes fall to the floor again, "I don't know any details, but she always told me she and Miroku got into a lot of fights. Maybe an argument pushed Miroku over the edge, and he..."

Sesshomaru watched his brother, his eyes narrowing slightly; would Kagome's brother really of killed her, and if so, Sesshomaru was sure it would have had to be for some serious reason. Then again, Sesshomaru did not know Miroku's mental state, and what he was capable of.

"If you know anything, InuYasha, then you better tell me now." he said.

InuYasha looked up, his gaze locking with his brothers, "No."

For a good minute, Sesshomaru kept his gaze with his brother before sighing, and getting up.

"Fine." he said.

InuYasha stood, turning his back to leave the room, but Sesshomaru started speaking again, making him stop,

"I hope you realize, though, little brother."

He looked back, and searched Sesshomaru's face. InuYasha could tell he wasn't convinced that he had told him all he knew on Miroku and Kagome's relationship as siblings. Sesshomaru continued,

"I hope you realize that if you aren't telling me everything you know, then a possible murderer could go free and Kagome's death will go unjustified."

"I told you all I know, Sesshomaru." InuYasha said simply, before leaving the room.

He returned to where he'd been standing, but not without looking at Miroku in his spot beside the distraught Sango. Miroku looked up, and met InuYasha's gaze. He looked away, knowing that his brother was behind him heading toward Miroku to take him in next for questioning, and whatnot. InuYasha felt waves of doubt continuously washing over him as he leaned back against the wall, and sliding down it, leaning heavily against the wall. Miroku wouldn't of killed Kagome. Despite the fights, and what she'd told him he'd been planning to do, InuYasha knew that they loved each other and they would never truly do anything to harm the other. InuYasha wasn't positive, though. He looked up when he heard Sesshomaru telling Miroku to come with him, and to his surprise, Miroku was still watching him.

Miroku had gotten up to go with Sesshomaru, but ever since he caught InuYasha staring at him as he left the room, he'd felt sick to his stomach. It was a look that he'd been expecting since the day he'd promised himself that he would murder his father. Had Kagome told InuYasha? Had he told Sesshomaru? Miroku had not killed his baby sister, but it'd definitely be what they'd think if they knew.

"Sit." Sesshomaru said, closing the door behind Miroku once he came in, then going to the chair that was positioned in front of him and sitting.

They sat there without saying anything for a moment, and Miroku used those few seconds to compose his fear. He eventually managed to relax; because all that mattered was that he knew the truth. Miroku knew the truth. He hadn't killed his sister, but he needed to make sure he watched what he said to make sure Sesshomaru didn't end up believing he had regardless.

"I've been told that you and your sister fought quite a bit." Sesshomaru said. "Is there a reason behind that?"

"We're siblings." Miroku replied. "We always fight. Do you want to tell me why you're questioning _me_?"

"Because you've been suspected by one of the others as someone who may have killed Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

Miroku kept his breathing as even as possible even though he felt his face get hot with anger,

"I'd never kill my sister. I don't care what difference we've ever had, but I'd never kill her. What reason do you have other than that we fight? You can ask all of the maids here that they are usually petty fights, and mostly teasing, if you must. In fact, you've already spoken with some of the help here, haven't you? Did my name come up?"

He had a point. Not a single worker here spoke out against Miroku, and that just put Sesshomaru back to square one.

'_Great_.' he thought to himself, and then took in a breath.

Sesshomaru leaned back into his seat, "No, but I still have my suspicions about you."

"Concerning what?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru glared. This was a waste of his time. He didn't need to pry it out of Miroku right now, but he indeed knew that something was up. InuYasha knew it, and he was sure that Kagome had been the person that'd told him. Sesshomaru could also tell that Miroku was tense, and nervous. Breaking the short silence again, Sesshomaru asked bluntly,

"Did you kill Kagome?"

"No." Miroku said somewhat angrily this time.

Sesshomaru searched his face; it was clear that Miroku had had nothing to do with his sister's death, and it was all he needed to know...for now.

"We're done here."

Miroku stood, and left the room.

For the next several hours, Sesshomaru interrogated every person that was within the castle, and by dawn he finished. No one seemed guilty, nor did anyone confess. If anything, everyone was confused, and ended up asking him questions. They all varied from Kagome's body, to what did he find out, and when he'd give information to the King and Queen. Sesshomaru did not answer any of them, but the trueness of their curiosity was enough to prove their innocence. So, basically, Sesshomaru had gotten nowhere, and he did not know where he'd start to find the person behind the crime.

Once he finished with the last person, Sesshomaru allowed everyone to leave, and it was then the King and Queen finally spoke. Hibiki, the King, approached Miroku (who still sat on the floor with Sango who now laid against him, asleep) with a deep scowl on his face as the people from the party of last night finally left,

"What in the devil is going on? Why are all these people still here? Have you gotten any answers?"

Miroku looked at his father darkly. He was slightly ashen from having been awake all night, and the many times he found himself near a breakdown as the realization of his sister's death hit him over and over again.

"Miroku?" the Queen, Takara, asked as she studied her son closely. "What did he say to you?"

"Kagome..." he started, having to pause to find his voice since his throat felt so parched.

When he did not speak as quickly as Hibiki wanted, he sneered, "Out with it, boy!"

"Hibiki, please." she said, glancing at her husband to only get a warning glare in return.

Miroku replied, "He suspected me but other than that, he has found no one guilty."

Takara gasped sharply. All of the color drained from her face, and she began to look around frantically,

"Miroku, why would they suspect you?"

"She's dead, Mom. They only have to assume that everyone who came in contact with her, even in the slightest form, is guilty." he said solemnly.

Tears sprang to her eyes, and sob broke through her, after so many hours of trying to keep her composure "Why my little girl?"

"That is what they are trying to find out, Mom." he said hoarsely, looking away because he couldn't bare to see his mother cry.

Sango shifted against him. She slowly opened her eyes. Sango leaned away quickly noticing that she was leaning against Miroku, and flushed when she saw the king and queen before her. Sango almost apologized, but then last night struck her like a slap to the face. Her eyes immediately became wet, but she tried to calm herself, not wanting to cry before them.

"You..." the king started angrily. "You were supposed to be watching her!"

"Father." Miroku said, getting to his feet, and offering a hand to Sango.

She took it gently, and let him pull her to her feet. Sango gave a soft thank you. She forced herself to look over at the queen,

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! :)**


	4. Suspicions, Suspicions

**A/N: SO HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR! For all of you reading, and I know a lot of you are because of the traffic views, this is done mostly for three reasons. One- we do not like to leave stories unfinished. Two- Glon Morski. Three- Snow Blossom-95. Those two reviewers have been reviewing unlike the rest of you; and although we love seeing that you guys are reading the story and coming back for it- it is very disappointing to work so hard on chapters and receive little to no feedback. So please understand that it becomes more of a chore for us to update when we feel like our work isn't being appreciated or even criticized. But nonetheless, for our faithful reviewers, we will update! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

**Suspicions, Suspicions**

* * *

_She took it gently, and let him pull her to her feet. Sango gave a soft thank you. She forced herself to look over at the queen,_

_"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."_

"It is! You were supposed to watch everything she ate or drank. You were supposed to keep her safe! Leave this kingdom! Get out of my presence!" Queen Takara yelled at her.

Miroku's eyes widened, he had never heard his mother raise her voice like that- she thought it was un-lady like, not befitting of a queen.

Sango bowed her head and curtsied before leaving their presence. She went to her room, which was right next to Kagome's, and started to gather the little things she did have. She refused to let more tears fall from her face. She composed herself and kept preparing to leave. There was a sudden knock on her door. She opened it but never looked up,

"I am just gathering the small things I have, I will be o—"

Someone pushed her in the room and closed the door behind them. Sango finally looked up, it was Miroku. Her eyes filled with tears and she lowered her head once more.

Miroku grabbed her chin and brought her head up, he held his gaze on her face until she finally looked him in the eyes.

"It is not your fault. You did nothing wrong." His thumb rubbed her cheek so gently that she seemed to forget the current problem. "You will stay at my estate. It may not be as grandeur as this palace but it is comfortable and you will not be a servant. You will go there and rest and live. And I promise you this, my dearest Sango, you and I will marry." He pulled her face up and closed the space between them.

Sango was shocked. She knew that he flirted with her but she had never thought much of it, he seemed to flirt with anything that moved. There was no denying that the prince had a place in her heart; she spent every living moment thinking about when she would next 'bump' into him. She kissed him back without hesitation, completely engulfed in the thought of being with her love. Once they pulled apart, however, reality started to sink in again.

"And who ever said I would marry you my lecherous Prince?" She said this half-heartedly, a clear smirk on her face.

"Well, you should have no choice my dear, remember that I usually get what I want." He smiled at her.

Sango felt her heart skip a beat, but sadness struck her once again and her eyes watered.

Miroku smiled sadly, "All will be okay, now when you are ready to go, I have a carriage ready to take you to my estate. I will go as soon as all of this nonsense is resolved, or maybe sooner, be safe my Sango." He gave her a chaste kiss and left her alone with her thoughts.

Miroku stepped out of her room and ran into Kaede who was looking at him suspiciously.

Miroku smiled, "Simply saying goodbye. You have always known she has meant a lot to me."

Kaede smiled. "Yes, how are you taking the news? How is she taking it?"

Miroku looked down, something a prince should never do, "It is difficult. As much as I hate to admit it, Sango has taken it much worse than myself but that may just be because it has not sunk in yet. I guess I am awaiting the reality of it. How about you Kaede? You took care of us since we were very small and young."

Kaede's smile widened, "I remember when you two were children, you were always fighting. Kagome always had the upper hand. She was smarter, no offense," She winced, but continued, "faster, and more verbal with what she wanted. However as time would prove, you ended up surpassing her. She was so disobedient, always the first to challenge a rule but you were always trying to keep her out of trouble or trying to surpass her with troubles. But in the end, trouble is what may have caused her doom." She sighed heavily, "I guess it just comes along with age, the wisdom that even the young may perish. But I hope it gets solved soon. I cannot bear the constant disorganization of the house. It would drive anyone mad."

Miroku nodded, starting to walk away and whispering, "The old and mighty may also perish."

Miroku quickly entered his room and closed the door behind him. He started gathering some items and wrapped them in a cloth.

'_I need to dispose of these immediately.'_

With that thought, he hid the cloth in his clothes and walked out of his room.

**With InuYasha and Kikyo**

They had not spoken a word to each other since they reached their Kingdom. Today was supposed to be a day of peace, not one of conflict and death. The silence had gotten so unbearable that InuYasha had left the room- making sure to slam all doors that got in his way. Kikyo sighed,

"I cannot say I am destroyed about this event. It may be my salvation. I wanted my husband back and now I have him." She looked at the servant who simply nodded at her, not looking up. "Leave my presence. Tell Kagura to join me."

The servant left and a few minutes later, a small knock on the door informed her that Kagura was entering.

"Am I a horrible person?" She looked up at her best friend, waiting for an answer.

"Not at all Kikyo. You just wanted your husband back, that is no sin."

"Yes, but at the cost of another's life?" Kikyo's face was clearly concerned.

"Fate does what it does. If it was not you, it was another. They do say that Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."

Kikyo nodded, thinking off into her own world.

**With InuYasha**

He had gone down to the little lake where they had one of their secret meetings only days ago. His heart ached but his mind was more at ease.

'_Damn it. I should not be thinking this way. I should not be half relieved that Kikyo never found out. I should be in all the pain I am feeling. No part of me should be happy. I have just lost the love of my life…yet…at one point I also thought Kikyo was the love of my life.'_

It had not taken long for InuYasha to fall in love with the beautiful servant that smiled at him everyday. Servants had awful lifestyles, especially the ones not allowed to live inside the castle. Yet everyday, Kikyo woke him up with a smile on her face. Never once had it faltered. Even now, when married, she still does it so. He has missed her. He has missed a lot of her. And now, maybe finally, he can have his relationship back. Maybe he could have his marriage back.

InuYasha started pacing.

'_If suddenly, things get better for me I will be a number one suspect…again. Sesshomaru may be a lot of things, but an idiot is not one of them. Let me take days one at a time. And give my heart time to heal. All things will be revealed in time…just as Kagome had said.'_

* * *

**A/N: Shortness may be a side effect of no reviews.**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
